Love Wars
by pandaapple38
Summary: Maka loves Soul. Soul loves Maka.But they just haven't told each other yet. Soul begins to introduce Maka to a new girfriend, while Maka has a guy of her own. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. The Girlfriend

''Maka, I fell in love with you the moment I layed eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?'' Soul asked, waiting for a response. Maka knew exactly what to say.''YES! Of course I would want to be your girlfriend!''Maka felt like the luckiest girl in the world! Soul then embraced her in a deep, long kiss...BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!Maka slammed her hand on the alarm button.'Just a dream. Just an amazing dream'. The green-eyed meister dragged herself to yet another day. ' Thank death it's Saturday.' She got out of bed and strolled down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She was just beginning to flip the pancakes, when Soul Eater strolled in.''Oi Maka,do you have to make SOOO much noise in the morning? You know it's not cool to interrupt a guy a flat-chested girl like you wouldn't know what is cool even if it slapped her in the face.'' Maka's head swiftly turned towards Soul ,her now TERRIFIED weapon-partner, and started to raise her arm above his head.''And how is this for cool. MAKAAAAA-CHOP!'' In seconds, Soul was on the floor. Maka then placed the book she used on her Maka-Chop aside and started to serve breakfast. Blair came strolling into the kitchen in her cat form.''Nay, it's only 9:30AM and your already arguing with each other?Man, I can't belive your even partners!'' Maka could only stare at the crazy little cat. '' SOOO? Did you make me some tuna?'' Maka grinned,''Yes Blair, I did make you your tuna.'' Maka placed the tuna into a little purple bowl ,in wich she then placed in front of Blair's face. The little kitty instantly dropped her face into the tuna, and kept it their until she licked the bowl clean. Maka sat in the dinning room table eating her pancakes. It wasn't until she finished ,when she remembered a certain unconscious partner who layed on the floor next to pulled Soul from his feet and started to drag him onto the couch. Maka looked at Soul. She didn't really know when she fell in love with him, but all she knows now is that he is the love of her life. Maka grinned to herself. She then got up from the couch and went to his room and retrieved a blanket. She then put it on Soul ,and went to the kitchen to clean. 10 minutes later, she heard Soul get up from the couch.'' Oi,Maka?Umm, I'm really sorry about getting you mad. It wasn't cool at all to say that you were flat-chested. '' And this is probably one of the reasons she really loves Soul. He may be a big pain in the ass, but he makes up for it at the end.''It's alright. And I'm really sorry for Maka-Chopping you.'' Soul then started to act really nervous. '' Hey,um, Maka can I ask you a question?'' Maka's eye's widen up. Could this really be happening? Was Soul finally confessing his love for her? Was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend?''Um,sure Soul. You can ask me whatever you like.'' ''Good,because I wanted to introduce you to someone. Her name is April. We have been dating for a week and I wanted you to be the first to meet her. I also kinda invited her to come at around 11:00AM, so she should be coming in a few.'' Maka didn't know what to say. She felt her face heating up. But just then, there was a knock at the door. Soul got up and opened it.''Hey babe! Um, come in.'' A petite brunette came from behind Soul.''Hi!This must be Maka! I've heard so much about you''She then extended her hand towards her. Maka also extended her hand as then plastered a fake smile on her face. ''Well, Soul and I are going to go to the movies for a date.''April looked up at Soul with loving eyes as she spoke. ''Um, I'm going to be heading out now. I wont be back for a while. See ya later!''Soul turned towards his girlfriend and with that they left. Once the door was closed, Maka's fake smile turned into the tears that should have been there the minute she knew about April. Maka just sat there on the floor and kept thinking what fool she was.' I can't belive I actually thought I had a chance.' Maka got up, not knowing what to do decided to turn on some television... -SOUL'S POV- ''I can't belive I just did that!''Soul was walking with April ,they were just outside of his dorm turned to look at him.''Soul, I think you should have just told her yourself. I don't think you guys are going anywhere like this.'' Just then, a big tall, dark-haired guy came from behind and kissed April on the cheek.''Well, I'm going on a date with my real boyfriend.''


	2. Payback Maka Style

Soul had decided to walk around the city after April left with her REAL boyfriend.' Did I do the right thing by telling Maka that April was my ''girlfriend''? Should I just follow April's advice and tell Maka the truth?' Soul's thoughts were interrupt when he saw a happy couple walking down the sidewalk on the other side of him. For a second, he saw that the couple was Soul and Maka. Soul's mind traveled to his miester. He went on to thinking about all the things that he loved about Maka. He loved how her cheeks got rosy after a fight, how her dirty-blonde hair went well against her creamy skin, but he especially loved when Maka's deep emerald eyes that always seemed find his.'Maybe I will tell her'... -Maka's POV- Maka's eyes gazed on the clock in the living room. It had been exactly two hours since Soul left,yet it felt like an eternity. She was having the worst day ever. Maka was sitting in front of the television, watching The Notebook', with the biggest tube of rocky road ice-cream. After a while, Maka decided to clean up her face. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink.''Oh My Death! I'm such a pathetic excuse for a girl! Maka, snap out of it! '' Maka washed her face and went to the living room. She was halfway finished with the tube of rocky road, when the phone ring. ''Hello?'', Maka croaked.''Maka-chan! This is Liz. Me ,the girl, and the guy's are planning to go to this club called 'Hell's Door' .We were just calling to see if you wanted to come with us?'' Maka took a few minutes until she answered.'' Yeah ,sure.'' ''That's great! Kid-kun will come and pick you up. Um, if Soul wants to, he can come to.'' Maka's head flooded with images of Soul and April making out.''He went out.'' ''Oh, well. Sucks for him! See ya in an hour! Bye!'' ''Bye.''Maka couldn't wait. She quickly got changed into a black mini- dress with all black, converse boots. For once, she left her hair down. Maka's face was glowing with excitement. By the time Kid knocked on the door,Maka was more than ready to go. ''Ready?'' Kid walked in with a white v-neck, a pair of black skinnies, and a black tuxedo jacket. Maka just nodded. They walked all the way to the limo. It drove them all the way to a red-brick building. The place was packed with people, so they quickly got in line . Once it was their turn to go in, their eyes widen up at all of the revolving lights. Maka and Tsubaki headed for a table.'' Tsubaki? Um, there's something I need to tell you.'' Maka decided that if she was going to tell anyone about Soul, it was going to be Tsubaki.''Oh,um, I need to tell you something too,'' she sid nervously. ''I kinda like, um, Soul,No, I love Soul. But he has a girlfriend and that's why he couldn't come.'' Maka waited for Tsubaki to say something. Finally, she spoke.'' Um, I kinda like someone too. It's Black Star.''She quickly looked away once the words were out. Maka saw that one coming a looong time ago.''But, I know that he doesn't like me back because he never pays attention to me. I don't know what's wrong with me.'' Tsubaki looked like she was at the verge of tears. Maka had enough with tears for one day.''Come on Tsubaki! We have to show those guys we don't need them! We're in a fucking club for crying out loud!Let's dance!'' Maka didn't wait for a response. She grabbed Tsubai's hand and went thru the sea of people. Once they got to the middle of the dance floor, Maka did something she never thought she would ever do; she started to grind on Tsubaki. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. ''Wanna dance?''Maka turned her head to see who the person was. He was a tall and very muscular. His eyes were a light shade of blue. His hair was spikiy and...white. The guy had the same toothy crooked grin that Soul had. He even had the pointy teeth.' If you can't have Soul, just get a guy who looks like him,' she thought.''Sure.''He lead her around the crowd and they started to dance. They danced until Maka had an idea. ''Wanna come over to my place?'' He just nodded and he led her to the parking lot. Once he drove them all the way to her dorm, he picked her up and Maka told him where the dorm then got the keys and unlocked the door. The guy put her down and they started to make out. They were so into the kisses , that they didn't notice when the door opened .''Maka! Who's this?''Both their heads swiftly turned to see Soul standing in front of the door. Soul eyes wandered to the guy when his eyes started to widen.'' Wes?'', he said. ''Hello little brother, How you've been?''


	3. Round 1

Maka couldn't belive it. She stepped away from Wes. 'How couldn't I see it before? They look so similar! Oh, shit! What have I done?'Maka looked up at Soul, when they're eyes locked, she saw all the sadness for the first time since he arrived.''S-sss-soul I didn't know you even had a brother...''Maka couldn't stand it anymore. She just started to cry. She never wanted just wanted the easy way to get over Soul. But she never imagined that it would be like this. Maka took one good look at them and ran for her room. She locked her door and started to think about every thing that had happened. She turned to her side and saw her phone on the drawer. She decided to see her missed calls. When she turned on the screen, it read 'ONE MISSED CALL:TSUBAKI'. Maka saw it was a text message and read it. It said ' Hey Maka-chan3 i need 2 tel tht soul dsnt hav a gf b/c he paid hr!i knw tis b/c sh my cousin. u hav a chance!'Maka couldn't belive it! Why would he pay her? Soul just played her and he didn't even know it. 'If he wants to play, then I will have to make ihe next move.' -SOUL'S POV- Soul felt his whole life crash down in seconds. At first, he didn't see the guy's face, but once he took a closer look, he saw that it was Wes. For the first time in a long time, Soul actually felt like crying. Maka actually did start,and afterwards she left the room. Soul stood there quietly facing Wes. ''You really want to know how I'm doing? Well, I'm feeling like shit. You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because you were kinda making out with my miester! What the hell is your problem? You always get everything, and your always are good at everything! And now that I've found a girl that I actually like, you come in and take that away from me! What have I done to you?'' Soul felt all his anger pour out of him.''You actually 'like-like' her.''Soul looked up at Wes .'' I meant as a friend. I actually have a great friendship between Maka and me, but you just kinda ruined it.'' Wes looked at Soul with questioning eyes. His face turned into a grin as he headed out towards the door.'' Soul, if it makes your pathetic little life any better, this can be the last time you have to see me. And you can have was going to be a one night stand anyway.'' Soul felt his whole face heat up. His whole arm turned into a blade instantly.'' Get out Wes. Before I regret something.'' Wes walked out of the door. Soul's arm turned back to normal.-WES'S POV- Wes walked out of the dorm building. The mocking moon stood high in the cold night. Wes kept walking in silence. He reached an old cottage near the end of town .He opened the door. It was dark and cold in the building. But Wes kept walking until he reached a table. A hooded figure stood at the other end of it . It took off it's hood.'' Lady Medusa, I have kissed the one named Maka. She will fall into the spell in about 2 weeks.'' Medusa looked up and smiled. ''Sssssplendid.''


	4. Thong Dancing

Soul woke up to find himself on the couldn't remember how he got there, until all the events of the night before came to him.' Why? Why Maka, out of every fockin' guy out there, it had to be Wes?''Soul stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity. It was raining today in Death City. Soul looked around the dorm. He noticed that Blair was now where to be found.' Damn cat.' He suddenly heard a door open. ''Soul?I 'm going out!'' Soul peered into the hallway to see his miester standing there. Soul's mouth fell start to the floor. Maka was wearing the shortest pair of shorts he has ever seen. She was also wearing a gray v-neck with a panda on it, and in her hand was a black hoodie. But what shocked Soul the most was that she was wearing her hair down, not even in a ponytail.'' Hey,um, Soul? I think a fly just flew into your mouth.'' Soul started to gag.''Anyway, about yesterday..." Soul didn't know what else to say.''Look, Soul, I didn't know Wes was your brother! If I did know , I wouldn't have done what I've done! Soul, I'm ashamed of it. Can we please pretend that yesterday never happened? Please.'' Soul looked into her eyes. Her emerald eyes were getting teary, he extended his arm to embrace her.'Why can't this moment last forever?'' Soul took in Maka secnt. It was the smell of strawberries with a hint of lavender. They stood there for what seemed like an etrenity...-MAKA'S POV- Maka finally broke the hug. She looked up into those familiar red ruby eyes. They stared back at her emerald ones. The moment seemed intnse.' Snap out of it Maka! You have a mission remember,'Maka thought to herself. ''Soul? I really should get going. I'm sorry for everything.'' Maka then got on her tippy-toes and gave Soul a kiss on the cheek. Maka turned torwards the door in silence. Maka was turning down the hall when she felt someone watching her. She started to walk a little faster, until she reached the exit. She opened the door and ran all the way to the International Reaper Mall. By the time she got there, she was completely soaked. She saw the familiar faces of her friends. Tsubaki was the first to approach her.''Hey Maka-Chan! Did you fall into a pool, or did you take a shower with your clothes on?'' Maka smiled at her demon blade friend.'' It's called running in the rain.''Patty and Liz started to walk towards them now. ''Hi Maka-chan!'' Patty greeted Maka with a big hug. ''Hey.'' Liz simply said. ''Okay, let 'Plan to make Soul Jealous' begin,'' they all cheered. They started to walk to a store that Maka would never even consider to look in. They went straight to the underwear sale. ''OHHH! Look at this! This is the cutest thong I have evr seen in my life! I'm sooo buying this!,''squeled Liz. Maka started to pick at things.' I can't belive that they're already wearing things like thongs.' Maka just stood there looking like an idiot while her friends were having the time of their life.'' Come on Maka, we are here for you, not for us. Here, try this on.' Liz was holding up a the most slutiest thong ever. Maka just took it and went straight towards the dressing room. Maka stripped down her plain whit undies and started to pull up the lacy thong. Maka took a good look at herself in the mirror.'It's surprisingley comfty.'Maka opened the dressing room door. ''OH MY DEATH! You have to buy those!'' Patty was jumping up and down in approval. Maka started to model in them. She started to get really into it. She started dancing all over the place. When she finally had stopped, she realized that she was standing in the middle of the store! Maka's cheeks turned cherry red. She ran back to the dresser room. She quickly changed into her white undies and skirt. The minute she finished, she ran out of there. ''Oh, Maka. We got you a little somthing.'' Maka turned around to see her friends holding up the lacy thong. Maka smiled,' What will she ever do without them?'


	5. A Perfect Face

After that embarrising show that Maka put on in that store, they all decided to get Maka a load of new clothes. Patty was in charge of all shorts, Liz was in charge of the shoes , while Tsubaki was going to be in charge of the shirts. ''You guys don't need to spend any money on me! Really, I don't need anything.'' But Maka was hushed by Liz.''Maka, Soul wants to play a game. So all you have to do is play back, but dirtier. And we start with new clothes. This way, you will look very sexy and guys will be crawling for you. Okay?'' There was just no arguing with Liz. Ever. They spent at least seven hours at the mall just shopping. When it was time to finally go, Liz had to call in a taxi, because Maka was loaded with bags. When they arrived at her dorm building, the taxi driver had to help her bring all the bags to the dorm. By the time she got everything in her room, it was around eleven. Soul had come around to help her a little bit, but then went back to his room. Maka spent the next hour putting away all the clothes. She went into the living room after she was finished to watch a little bit of television. She started flipping through all the channels. There was absoultley nothing to watch. She decided to take a hot shower. Maka went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off her clothes and started to get in. She imediately felt relaxed the minute that the hot water hit her skin. She stayed there for an hour. She got out and changed in to a pair of black sweats and a tight white t-shirt. She went to the living room and started to dry her hair with her towel. She went to the kitchen and opened a box of chocolate Pocky. She was half way done with the Pocky when Soul walked in.'' Hey. What did you do all day?'' Maka just said one word. ''Shopping.'' It was a terrible sound to Soul's ears. It was so terrible, that Soul actually cringed. ''Sorry I even asked.'' They sat there in silence for what seemed hours. Soul kept starring at Maka. '' Soul, what do you keep loking at. Do I have something on my face ?'' Soul quickley shook his head.'' No, your face is fine. In fact, it's perfect.'' Maka turned to face Soul. ''Did you just call my face perfect?'' Soul just sat there frozen.'' No,'' he finally manged to choke out. Maka started to grin. '' Soul Eater Evans! How dare you lie to me! You just called my face perfect and you know it!'' Soul kept denying it. '' Maka I said I didn't say that, so I didn't say that. Got it?'' Maka justnodded. She watched as Soul made his way to his room. The minute she heard the door close, she started to smile. Maka sat in that postion for what seemed like an eternity. 'Is it possible that he could like me?' Maka was in really deep thought. She felt her eye lids start to grow heavy. She finally gave in. Maka woke up thirty minutes to Soul screaming.''MAKA! Are you okay?MAKA! Can you hear me!'' Maka opened her eyes. '' Soul? What's wrong?'' Soul's looked at her as if she had been crazy.'' I came to the kitchen for some water, when I found you here. Maka, you were laying in a pile of blood. When I came over, I saw that you had all these cuts.'' Maka was now the one looking at Soul as if he were the crazy one. Maka suddenlly felt a a sting all over her arms. She looked at hr arms and started to scream.-MEDUSA'S POV-My servant, Wes came from behind me. He told me the words that I have been waiting to her for a very long time.''My lady, stage one is complete.''


	6. Voices

Soul was helping Maka wash off all her cuts under the sink. It stung real bad, but Maka didn't complain once. She felt as if the pain was crawling all over her body slowly. Then she heard a voice.'_Maka. Maka, I know you hear me... Maka.'_ She looked around the room.'' Soul? Who was that?'' Soul looked at Maka in confusion. ''What are you talking about?'' Maka just nodded her head.''Never mind,'' she mumbled. Soul was gently scrubbing the blood off her arms when the voice spoke again.'_Maka, kill him... Slowly and painfully._' Maka started backing up into the towel rack. ''Oi! Maka! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?'' Maka shook her head.''No, I keep hearing these voices. Soul, I'm sacred.'' Maka started crying. She couldn't help it. The tears just kept pouring down her cheeks. Soul was craddling her in his arms. They were now sitting against the bathroom wall. ''Shh,shhh. It's going to be okay. I promise.'' He sat there holding Maka until she finally fell asleep.-SOUL'S POV-He heard the light snoring of his miester. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He layed her gently over the cover and silently took off her shoes. He brushed away a golden strand of hair away from her face.'She'[s so beautiful when she's sleeping.' He tip-toed out of her room and went into his. Here, he dreamt of Maka...


	7. Nightmare

Maka woke to the creepy sun smiling through her window. The light blinded her. Slowely the events of last night's incident started to come back to her. Maka felt the sudden sharp pain coming through her arms. Maka started to remember everything. She remembered the harsh, raspy voice telling her to give Soul a painful slow death. She remembered the sacered and worried look those ruby eyes had. '_Maka...Maka. Kill him. Do it now.' _Maka put her hands over her ears. She started to shake her head. She just wanted to tune out that horrible voice. She wanted nothing to do with it. Maka started to feel a horrible pain near the side of her neck. She started to scream. '_There is consequences to those who don't listen.'_ The pain began to slowly spread to her arm. Soul brusted through the door. ''Maka!Maka!" Soul started to scoop her into his arms.-SOUL'S POV- Soul's eyes wandered towards her neck. Half of her neck was an ugly purple. It looked like a big bruise, but the bruise just kept growing. Soul looked into his miester's eyes. Soul saw a look of blankness. Maka seemed to be looking at something else. He tried following her gaze, but it simply lead to the white ceilling fan. Soul picked up Maka and started to race to the door. Franticley, he swiftley made his way to dorm room number 134. He pounded on the door as hard as one hand could. '' Be there in a sec, '' The soft voice of Tsubaki answered on the other side. '' Hi Soul-chan. How can I...'' Tsubaki's eyes landed to Maka. Her hand quickley fell over Maka's forhead. ''What happened?'' Tsubaki was about to get a response, when Black Star appeared at the door entrance. '' YAHOO! The great god is here. Hey, why is Maka hurt?'' Tsubaki ran into the living room. She dialed a number, and when she was finished, she met her friends back at the door. ''I just called Kid-kun. An ambulnce will be waiting for us downstaris in a few. Let's go.'' Tsubki hustled Black Star out the dorm, and locked the door. They ran down the stairs. The ambulance had beat them and was waiting. The deathemedics quickly took Maka and placed her in a strecher. A limo was behind the ambulance. The tinted window rolled down slowely. Kid's face appeared. '' You guys get in the limo. We can all go to the hospitsl this way.'' Kid's tone in voice was so serios, it showed the true shinagami that was in him. The gang all climbed into the backseats and trailed along the ambulnce.-MAKA'S POV-Maka found herself in a black room. She started pacing through the room. She looked around her surroundings. ''Soul? Soul?'' Maka started to break down. She fell to her knees and started crying. She was so scared. She was able to feel her heart beating out through her chest. '_There's no Soul here to save you now.'_


	8. Hospital Rooms

**I noticed That I never left a author's note, So here it is: I own nothing :( If I did, Soul and Maka would have kissed a long time ago, also, the anime would have continued :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Soul looked around the hospital room. He just hated hospitals. They are always so cold and filled with death. He hated seeing all the misrable looks of some of the patients. Especially the kids. Thinking about their pleading looks just gave him chills. '' AAAAAH! HELP ME! AHHH!'' Sou's thoughts were suddenly inturpted by Maka yelling. She was the only reason they were all here. '' ? Is she going to be okay?'' Soul turned to see Patty slightly shaking from all the screams. '' It's hard to tell. We will run a few tests on her first, but this looks like a spell. I can see her soul trying to fight something that, seems to look like a dark shadow. It appears to be eating away at her.'' Everyone started to exchange worried looks at Soul. ''Can I stay here with her?'' just silently nodded his head. Soul took Maka's shivering han and gently squeezed it. '' Don't worry, I'll save you. I promise,'' he whispered unknowingly into her ear. -MAKA'S POV- Maka just put her hands to her ears. She started to scream. She screamed for help. She had been lying on the black floors for what seemed hours. She was sweaty and her face was covered with her tears. She couldn't help but panic. She knew that just laying on the floor in a ball wasn't going to do anthing for her, much less help her get out. She started to stand up. She kept her hands in fists close to her chest. She could feel her whole body begin to shake. The room suddenly felt cold. She could see goosebumps creeping all over her legs and arms. Maka could feel that her hair was a mess. One pigtail was higher than the other. Her hair was sticking in all sorts of directions. ' But, why do I care? I should be worrying about getting home.' She started to wander around to try to find an opening, but she found nothing. She was stuck. _' Hello Maka. Enjoying your stay?_'' Maka put her hands towards her face in terror. 'Go Away! Leave me alone! What do you even want from me!'' Maka began to breakdown again. She soon found herself on the floor again_. ''Maka? Sweety,it's me._'' Maka lifted up her head again. The voice was someone else's. Maka recogized it as her mom's. Suddenly, Maka found herself yelling back. " Mommy! Mommy help me! Please!''- SOUL'S POV- Soul watched as his partner started to yell for her mom. It was already 9:35AM. Soul wasn't able to sleep with all the screaming. It had been a long night. KNOCK,KONCK! Soul jolted from his bed suddenly.'' Don't worry, it's just me,'' Dr. Stein said as he began to enter the room. ''Hey Doc. Umm, are the results back yet?'' Dr. Stein's face grew serious to the sound of the words. '' My hyypothesis was correct. Maka has been cast into a spell. And she may have less than two week to live.''


End file.
